


a falling star

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), shiro's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five kisses that end, plus one that doesn't.





	a falling star

**Author's Note:**

> a style experimentation that i kinda like.
> 
> also i only noticed that this basically has a kiss for every season (excluding s5 cause sheith didn't interact then + s8 cause i don't count that as canon) only after i finished writing this, so that's neat.

1.

 

Their first kiss is full of adrenaline and tastes like blood and fire and doesn't stop until they have to pull back for air.

 

It happens right after they defeat some wayward robeast that Zarkon's witch sent at them, to test them maybe.

 

Everyone else had already left when he decided to be an idiot and kissed his best friend without preamble.

 

For the first minutes after they pull apart they can't look at each other in the eye and so look anywhere else.

 

Shiro tries to make Keith look at him but Keith avoids his gaze as excellently as he flies Red.

 

After the silence and the avoidance gets to be too much he decides to take the easy route and starts to walk away from the hangar, heart in his throat and fearing he made a grave mistake.

 

Wishing Keith called him back.

 

He doesn't.

 

Keith lets him go.

 

*

 

2.

 

Their second kiss is much like the first one, only this time Keith is the one who initiates.

 

They still can't look at each other.

 

Keith is the one who leaves.

 

And Shiro is the one who lets him go this time.

 

(Is this how Keith felt too?

 

Like Shiro took Keith's heart with him as he left?

 

He doesn't know.

 

It doesn't matter.)

 

*

 

3.

 

Their third kiss is by far the softest one.

 

That one's after Keith and Black found him in that Galra fighter.

 

Keith is the one who initiates that one too.

 

After Keith vows he'll save him as many times as it takes, he simply kisses him.

 

His lips are so soft and he wants–

 

(He wants to keep kissing Keith.

 

He knows he can't.

 

He wants to.)

 

They breath into each other's mouths afterwards.

 

It doesn't last.

 

(He wants it to last.)

 

Keith bids him goodnight and leaves.

 

(Again.

 

He wants him to stay.)

 

His heart already had cracks from the first kiss.

 

(His fault.)

 

Now he knows he's already too far gone.

 

(He doesn't care.

 

It's Keith.

 

He lov–

 

No.)

 

*

 

4.

 

Their fourth kiss is the saddest.

 

It's when Keith leaves for the Blades and that one is all on Shiro.

 

He wants to say goodbye privately.

 

He kisses Keith instead.

 

(Desperate.

 

That's what he was.

 

He supports Keith endlessly.

 

Respects his choices.

 

But he doesn't want him to go.

 

Keith is everything.)

 

Keith smiles sadly at him when they pull apart and leaves.

 

(Don't go. 

 

_ Please. _

 

I love y–

 

No.)

 

*

 

5.

 

Their fifth kiss is the most heartbreaking one and he still doesn't know who kissed who in that one.

 

It's after Keith tells him he loves him and he burns a scar into his face for his trouble.

 

Keith is the last thing he sees before they fall.

 

(He's the most beautiful person he's ever seen.)

 

And Keith's name the last word that leaves his lips.

 

(Keith.

 

I'm sorry.

 

I love you.)

 

*

 

+1

 

After being brought back to life and having all the memories of his clone, after the dust settles and the universe's at peace; he's the one who kisses Keith this time.

 

It's their happiest kiss.

 

Their beginning.

 

(He plans to kiss Keith for the rest of his life.

 

He can now.

 

Keith loves him.

 

He loves Keith.

 

They're okay.)

 

“I love you too, Keith.”

 

(Thank you.)

**Author's Note:**

> title from cosmic love by florence + the machine.
> 
> (a sheith song imo.)
> 
> (though it's more keith to shiro than the opposite but it fits here so whatever.)


End file.
